Land of Pictures 14
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 14 : EVEN MORE Awesome and Exceedingly Wondrous Pictures (very best part of this wiki) --- --- --- --- --- Curious Kitten see the flaming wreck of Columbia falling from the Sky. Teddy Roosevelt did what he said he would do. Concept - but all such things quickly abandoned because any/all attempted animation of ANYTHING with tentacles prove too lame. Magic Eye Tube was a status display mechanism from way back. A neon glowing gas type effect. The pretty lit part varied depending on the voltage on its terminals, indicated approximate values. We coulda had BioShock : Moon ... Again similar design (so much simpler for game 'artists'/developers to largely just copy things when the hard work of creating real style is already done). The proximity of the Lighthouse was a very busy place while Rapture was being built. Millions of tons of materials had to be shipped in and taken down below. Sections of buildings were prefabricated and assembled near the surface by a small army of workers (much was automated). Temporary structures forerunning later huge oil drilling platforms would have been used to facilitate the construction. Futuristic vision from 1910. Note how its structure is based on the shapes of the Wright Flyers wings. I guess this would be classified as a sea-plane. Real ocean animal (Hallucigenia sparsa) which lived in the Cambrian period 500+ million years ago. Some whacked-out Splicers thought they had things like this as pets (or at least saw them crawling on the walls, no doubt tootling Jazz music from those mouths). Or someones warped memory of a Chinese New Years Parade Dragon complete with chopsticks ... Small 'Super Markets' would be something you would see in Rapture. Convenience is saving time, and time is money. Shows that 'drinkable' Plasmids/Tonics predated that plot tripe in Infinite BS DLC Oh yes ... 'oxidizer' gots to add 'oxidizer' (first chemically-sounding thing they came up with ... its DLC after all) Game might be a bit different in this case... "Sonny, can you help me up this curb...", "I once had a tweety bird, but it died long ago" McClendon Vacuum Bot. Adjusted to make it a bit less top heavy,and better suited to moving about to do its function. Only a few short steps to a Security Flybot - just add propellers and a machinegun. McClendon had been working on a Automatic Gentleman-like robot prototype. Unfortunately some guy from the future came and blew it up. So Fink played around with the Lutece's equipment (especially after he 'malfunctioned' them to death)? So he learned all kinds of technologies - just looked at them through Tears, and then created them, turned them into products for Columbia... (don't let logic/reality get in way of the plot..., ignorance is bliss, etc...). Unfortunately he played around with the quantum thingees a bit too much and a manifestation out of the continuum emerged ... 3D Printing will (real world) becomes 'all the rage', as Sinclair would say. I think I previously mentioned all kinds of goodies using the MMORPG's models would be available - Hmmm, a Big Daddy Head showerhead... Some of the newer techniques use a color printer for quite good coloring effects. You get a gamecode and go down to your local Walmart to use their 3D Printers (like you do printing pictures today) and you come back 15 minutes later to your finished item (that actually requires the existing printers to run about 10X as fast as they do presently - which they will eventually). Columbia's Technology couldn't be kept secret (spies crawling all over it while it was built and government overseer having ALL the plans and technological specs) , and things went much differently in actuality. If Fink could 'steal' technology just by looking at it through a Tear, then how more likely would others be to get it by just walking up to it when it was on display in a World's Exposition ? With 1000X the resources out in the rest of the World, Columbia would soon itself be obsolete and an embarrassment. That's Steinman. Isn't that kind-of a strange image for 'The Families' worship, No? Nice frame and classic painting style - alot of work for some 'Splicer' members of Wales' church. I wonder if they had yet been 'volunteered' to take part in their 'sacrifice' for the Family by the time of the game ? It (as a prop) would have been more interesting for someone to scrawl on it (white paint): "This is what Sofia Lamb does to Unbelievers!!!" McClendon had an Idea for a dancing act at Fort Frolic (Cohen was getting desperate for new acts for his variety shows at Fleet Hall). Moral Choices NOT Based On The Squee Factor : If Little Sisters looked like Gollum on-a-bad-day, how would it have affected your 'Moral Choices" ? And Eleanor ? Or if Elizabeth's face could have scared small children ?? What chances of rescue then ? Various deelybobs on an upgraded machinegun. The original Thompson model was a masterpiece, so allegedly just adding some funky whatszit to it is supposed to make it a whole lot better (???) - AND added by some gimcrack 'Power to the People' machine ? A New paint job - OK, Cleaned and lubricated - OK, But any serious change in its properties is largely fantasy. In the MMORPG such 'tweaking' first would be attempts to bring the original piece of equipment back into original specs (after it had been laying in some Splicer's dung for 10 years), and then anything further is really some kludge that brings risks of malfunctions (reason why the original models stopped evolving). A rival flying city might have looked more like a Borg Cube (this is architecture contemporary (1890-1901) to the Columbian Exposition). Columbia needed more buildings like this (face it it was mostly empty air, which still is insufficient for 'small' town population is implied). Coulda been there in those long distance views (We saw better in the previews -- you know all the stuff they pretended was going to be in the game ...) Note- that buildings like this usually had a large air shaft down its center (making it more an 'O' shape) to have more windows to let in air and light. --- --- --- --- ---